1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC label affixed to an article or packaging for the article in order to prevent forgery.
2. Background Art
Recently, a sealing label is affixed to expensive articles such as luxury liquor and consumable supplies of electric appliances that require forgery prevention and cases for packaging them to verify the authenticity of these articles.
Dealers dealing forged articles may sometimes affix forged sealing labels similar to those for authentic articles to their forged articles. It is difficult for a purchaser to distinguish these forged articles from authentic ones.
To address such a problem, a sealing label with a forgery preventing function provided with an IC tag having a high security function has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). Namely, an IC chip having inherent identification information is buried in an article to distinguish the article.
A security seal with a solvent color developing layer is also known which leaves trace of removal to prevent substitution (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-150924
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication (JP-A) No. H10-250228